


Going For What They Want

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After being in St. Mungo's for a curse that hit him during the Battle at Hogwarts, Fred develops feelings for Hannah and right before he is released, he finally acts on it.





	Going For What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for The Lj community Romancing the Wizard. Challenge Nineteen Bring Out Your Dead. The prompt: winning her heart

Hannah had been surprised when she was assigned to help with Fred Weasley's exercises. The last time she had seen him was when he had taken a curse meant for her. She tried to find out what happened to him, but between her parents and starting training as a medi-witch, she never managed to find out.

  
Finding out that his muscles deteriorated from the curse to the point of not being able to walk had hurt her immensely. She didn't like that she had been the cause of his pain. When she started working with him, she apologized, but he had told her it wasn't necessary. Over the months of working with him and talking to him, she had managed to get past that and become friends with Fred. 

  
That was why it had taken her by surprise when he asked her to dinner that night. Sure, he had flirted with her, but she didn't think he meant anything by it. She just thought he was that way with everyone. If she was being truthful, she would have to admit that she had developed feelings for him but, being his caregiver, she did not want to cross that line. He was being released soon so that was no longer going to be a problem.

 

~~~ * ~~~ 

  
Fred had been nervous all day. Luckily he had tests during the morning and didn't have his exercises; he didn't want Hannah to know how nervous he was. George had brought in the food and a little invention they had been working on. It had been tested, but this would be one last test before going to market. 

  
When Hannah arrived, Fred was almost speechless. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He would have loved to go to her, but he wasn't able to just yet. She knew this, of course, and made her way over to where he was already seated at the table.

  
After she sat down he smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

  
She blushed. "Thank you." He handed her a small package, and she looked at him curiously. "What's this?"

  
He grinned. "It's something George and I have been working on. It's based on our Daydream Charms and the Room of Requirement. It's designed to aid in setting a romantic mood. Go ahead and open it."

  
Hannah was clearly fascinated by the package and the magic behind it. Fred watched as she opened it and took out the sphere. She held it in her hands and closed her eyes, obviously concentrating on what she considered to be romantic. When she was done the sphere started to glow and the room changed.

  
It was no surprise that things didn't change all that much. The room was darker and had candles everywhere. There was soft piano music playing in the background. He had always thought she found pleasure in the simple things, and what she created just proved that to him.

  
Hannah opened her eyes and looked around. "Perfect." She placed the sphere back in the box. "How long does it last?"

  
Fred smiled at her. "Yes, it is. It lasts about 2 hours." He pulled his wand and levitated the plates of food to the table. "George picked this up for me at that new restaurant in Diagon Alley."

  
He removed the lids off the plates, and soon they were eating grilled chicken with a Dijon sauce and side of vegetables. They talked about everything except hospital things. Fred considered this a first date even if he thought he knew her fairly well. 

  
Once dinner was over he cleared the table and reached across the table and took her hand. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I really like you, Hannah. I know you think my flirting with you wasn't serious, but it was. I understand why you held back, but I'm getting out of here soon, and I want to see if there can be something more between us. I think there can be, and I would like to give us a shot." 

  
Hannah bit her lip as she listened to him. She had held back, and with him no longer being her patient, there wasn't a reason to anymore. He had arranged all of this for her and in the process captured her heart. She squeezed his hand and smiled. "I'd like that too."

  
Fred's face lit up and for the first time, he didn't care if he ever walked again, as long as Hannah was by his side. 


End file.
